Volume 4
is the fourth volume of Part I of the Dragon Ball manga. Chapter 37 : After Goku and Kuririn celebrate the latter's victory, both wonder of Rōshi's whereabouts, only to be informed by Bulma and Puar that he is no where to be found. As Goku claims he can still sense the turtle hermit's scent, the next fight is about to commence, though not before Kuririn and Jackie Chun have an encounter. The next match begins with Yamcha facing Jackie Chun. As the battle goes on, Yamcha finds himself unable to land a clean hit on Jackie Chun, forcing the former bandit to use his Rōgafūfūken. However, even this move proves to be ineffective as Chun simply dodges Yamcha's attack again, and proceeds to knock Yamcha out of the ring, giving Chun the victory. As the audience is shocked, Kuririn cringes at the fact that he has to face an opponent as powerful as Chun in the next round. Chapter 38 : As Goku and Kuririn marvel at Jackie Chun's prowess, Yamcha admits defeat to Chun, only for the former bandit to be able to seemingly recognize Chun from somewhere. As the next battle is announced, Chun is astonised at Namu's stoicism, and reads into Namu's heart and discovers that Namu entered the tournament not only to merely receive the prize money, but to bring water to his poor village. The next battle between Namu and Ran Fan commences. As the battle goes on, Ran Fan puts on a damsel-in-distress act to fool Namu into being hesistant to fight, leading Namu to decide to retaliate with full focus. However, Ran Fan counters this by stripping off her clothes and revealing a bikini in an attempt to use her femininity to push Namu out of the ring. Meanwhile, Jackie Chun's perverted attitude towards Ran Fan leads Yamcha to hypothesize the Chun is Muten Rōshi. As Namu is about to fall out of the ring, his determination to win the tournament for his villagers leads him to simply close his eyes and strike Ran Fan without being tempted by her body, giving the victory to the stoic villager and leading to general concern over the knocked out woman. Chapter 39 : The next battle is revealed to be Goku versus Monster Gilan. As Gilan enters the ring, Goku is nowhere to be found. As everyone scrambles to find the young boy's whereabouts, he is found to be sleeping and arrives to the match late, much to everyone's bewilderment. As the battle commences, Gilan lands a strong attack on Goku, but the young boy is shown to be unaffected by the hit, much to the monster's surprise. Goku then retaliates by landing a critical blow to Gilan and throwing him out of the ring to attain victory, but this fails as the monster simply uses his wings to fly back and avoid a ring out. As Goku is determined to win the fight, Gilan uses his salivation to restrain Goku's movements, putting the young boy in a difficult predicament. Chapter 40 : Whilst Goku is restrained by Gilan's Guruguru Gum, the monster proceeds to hit Goku, pick him up and throw him out of the ring. As Goku is in midair on the verge of a ringout, he calls upon his Kintoun to save him, much to Gilan's puzzlement. As the monster demands victory, the host announcer reveals that a special exception was made for the Kintoun, but Goku is never to use it again if he is on the verge of falling out of the ring a second time. As Gilan charges towards and strikes a subdued Goku, the young boy shocks everyone with the regrowth of his tail. Goku then proceeds to break out of Gilan's Guruguru Gum, acknowledging his tail for giving him extra strength in order to do so. The young boy then showcases his strength by landing a devastating kick to a nearby wall, leading the monster to give in out of fear of Goku's strength. While Goku attains victory, Oolong, Bulma and Puar cringe at the possibility of Goku transforming once again due to the reemergence of his tail. Chapter 41 : As Bulma, Oolong and Puar are concerned about Goku transforming again due to his tail, which flabbergasts everyone, the host announcer's curiousity about Goku and Kuririn's disproportional strength causes him to interview the two young boys. As Goku unknowingly puts on a comedic act, Kuririn reveals that he and Goku are disciples of Muten Rōshi, further surprising the audience. Meanwhile, Yamcha confronts Jackie Chun and asks him if he is Rōshi, which Chun denies. As Chun enters the stage, he requests of an interview, only to take the microphone and make a fool out of himself by singing. Afterwards, the match between Chun and Kuririn commences. Kuririn proves to be more of a challenge to Chun than his previous opponent Yamcha, leading Chun to punch Kuririn with such speed that no one was able to detect Chun's movements. Chapter 42 : As Kuririn is amazed at the speed of the punch he received from Jackie Chun, Goku claims he was able to see it. Kuririn then decides to stand back up, and is eventually able to see Chun's attack and dodge it, impressing Chun. Kuririn and Chun then clash, leading the former to fall down and nearly lose by the 10 count. While Chun is once again impressed by Kuririn's resilience, the host announcer asks Chun about what occurred in the last sequence due to it being too fast for the announcer to detect, leading Chun and Kuririn to momentarily interrupt the fight and reenact their movements. Whilst the host announcer is astonished at the fast pace at which the fight is going, Kuririn throws a pair of panties to bait Jackie Chun, leading the young boy to kick a distracted Chun out of the ring. Chapter 43 : As Jackie Chun is on the verge of a ring out and defeat at the hands of Kuririn, Chun resorts to using a Kamehameha to propel his momentum back to the ring, shocking everyone. As Bulma and Goku contemplate seeing the technique before, Yamcha becomes convinced that Jackie Chun is Muten Rōshi. A puzzled Kuririn then runs out of ideas to combat Chun, and is quickly defeated. After the match, as Chun informs Kuririn that he needs more training, Yamcha tries to force Chun into revealing that he is Rōshi. The former bandit then instructs Goku to use his nose to sniff Chun and see if his scent is the same as Rōshi's, but Chun counters by putting on cologne. The next match is revealed to be Goku versus Namu. As Chun is still perplexed by Namu's seriousness, Yamcha is still confident that the former is Rōshi. Chapter 44 : As the sixth battle of the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai begins, Namu is motivated by winning the prize money to bring water to his village of famine, while Goku is motivated by Bulma offering to take him to dinner if he wins the tournament. As Goku and Namu exchanges blows, the pure speed of the match impresses both Jackie Chun and Yamcha. While Goku and Namu continue fighting, Goku uses his tail to gain the advantage on Namu and push the lone villager into a corner, threatening to knock him out of the ring with a spinning move. However, Goku then becomes dizzy, and Namu uses the opportunity to jump high into the air and attempt to strike Goku while he's on the ground. Chapter 45 : Goku eventually wakes up from dizziness, only to be struck on the jugular from Namu's airborne attack. As everyone is shocked and convinced that the young boy will not be able to get up by the end of the 10 count, Goku's ever-surprising resiliency causes him to get back up and shake off the pain, much to the awe of everyone. An incredulous Namu decides to take the air once again and strike Goku, but the young boy also manages to get in the air as well, ensuing an airborne battle between the two fighters. As Goku lands on the ground faster than Namu, the lone villager is convinced he will win the fight with the boy on the ground proceeds to attack with his Tenkū Pekejiken again, but Goku manages to swiftly move out of the way just in time to land a critical kick to Namu, knocking the villager out of the ring and giving Goku the victory. As Yamcha, Kuririn and the rest of the audience react in wonderment of Goku's victory, Jackie Chun becomes concerned with the possibility of losing to him in the final round. Chapter 46 : As Kuririn, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, and everyone else praise Goku for his impressive win over Namu, Jackie Chun becomes wary of Goku's prowess and decides not to underestimate him in their upcoming fight in the final round. Namu then gets up from the ring and congratulates Goku for his victory before the 10 minute intermission. During the break, Chun wonders why Namu is in such a rush to head home. As Namu contemplates about failing to bring water to cure the famine brought to his village, Chun then hands the lone villager a Hoi Poi Capsule. Namu is then shocked to learn that Chun is aware of the villager's reasoning for participating at the tournament, and this leads Chun to confirm that he is Muten Rōshi. As Namu asks why Rōshi would appear in the tournament in costume, Rōshi explains his objective in testing his disciples' surprising strength and teaching them a lesson in the sense that there will always be someone else stronger than them, in order to prevent Goku and Kuririn from becoming overconfident in their abilities. While Namu is honored to speak with Rōshi, he attempts to return the capsule the turtle hermit gave to him due to not having enough funds to afford water for his entire village, only to be pleasantly surprised when Rōshi shows him a water well and reveals that water is so abundant in their location that it can be taken free of charge. As Namu shows Rōshi his gratitude, the final showdown begins, and the turtle hermit asks the villager of a favor. Later on, Yamcha keeps pressuring Chun to reveal himself as Rōshi, leading Chun to direct Yamcha to Rōshi in the crowd, getting Yamcha to give up in his endeavor to prove Chun is Rōshi. However, the person Yamcha spotted in the crowd was revealed to be Namu in disguise as Rōshi to fool Yamcha, and Namu departs from the Tenkaichi Budōkai as the battle between Goku and Jackie Chin initiates. Chapter 47 : As the final round commences, Jackie Chun is quickly able to send Goku out of the ring, much to everyone's surprise. As Goku is banned from using the Kintoun to aid him in avoiding a ring out, Bulma, Oolong, Puar and the rest of the audience are in awe of Goku avoiding a ring out by using his tail to help him levitate back to the stage. As Goku returns to the stage, he reveals to a stunned Jackie Chun that he pondered but then opted against using the Kamehameha just like Chun did to avoid his ring out, leading Chun and Goku to perform a clash of Kamehameha waves. As the dust settles, Chun is shocked to learn that Goku was able to successfully counter his Kamehameha with one of his own, making Chun decide to change his strategy for combating Goku. Chapter 48 : As the fight between Goku and Jackie Chun continues, Chun opts to using a double afterimage attack to fool Goku and send him flying to the wall. However, as the host announcer starts the count, Goku jumps right back up and imitates Chun's attack with his own variant utilizing a triple afterimage sequence, much to Chun's bafflement. While Chun nearly reveals himself as Rōshi to Goku, Chun opts to combat Goku with the Drunken fist style, with Chun figuring that Goku couldn't imitate this technique because Goku had never gotten drunk before. As Goku acknowledges that his grandfather was skilled in using that technique as well, the young boy finds himself to be frustrated with Chun's attacks. Goku then decides to fight back with his own style resembling the actions of a dog, and sends Chun flying to the wall. Chun then becomes frustrated from Goku continuing to counter his attacks. References